Seven Days of Sin
by lickitysplit
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins begin experiencing each other's sin one by one. They must figure out a way to break the enchantment...without tearing each other apart first. Rated T for general shenanigans and implied sinful behavior. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Empty Town

**Summary:** The Seven Deadly Sins begin experiencing each other's sin one by one. They must figure out a way to break the enchantment-without tearing each other apart first.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I am new to the fandom, but I became so enthralled with the anime that I watched it in a week, immediately watched it again, and then read the entire manga. The idea for this story came to me in the middle of all that, and despite the fact that I haven't published a fan fiction in about six years, I had to get writing!

I typically try my utmost to make sure my stories are within canon and make sense in the timeline, but those of you who read the manga and watched the anime know there's a bit of a discrepancy after Hendrickson's fall. So I'm setting this after the end of the anime for simplicity's sake. I also didn't think that the story would make sense without Ban being there, so for that reason he is still with the group.

 **Chapter One: The Empty Town**

Princess Elizabeth watched Meliodas' blonde head as it moved away from the tavern and disappear into the woods. After another moment, she turned and hurried down the steps into the main room of the Boar's Hat. There she found the other members of their band, the Seven Deadly Sins, sitting and playing cards at a large wooden table.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to disturb the game. "Stop cheating, Ban," Merlin grumbled as she pulled a card from the center pile.

"What are you talking about?" he grinned, and then laid his hand across the table.

Merlin laughed in spite of herself, while King gave a growl and pounded on the table. "You're cheating!" he accused, raising into the air over his seat and jabbing his finger into Ban's face.

"He is cheating!" Diane's voice came from outside. "I saw him!"

"Blah, blah, blah," he chuckled, scooping the cards into a pile. "Let's have another round, and I promise I'll stop peeking."

"Before you deal," Merlin said, "I believe the princess has something to ask."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards Elizabeth. She felt her cheeks flush and cleared her throat. "E-excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt. But I was just wondering—I mean, I wanted to ask—well, you see, I'd like to learn to, well, how to fight."

The three Sins stared at her, and Elizabeth felt herself blush again. She looked to her right and saw an equally confused Diane peering through the window. The silence made her feel more and more uncomfortable by the moment, so she went on, "I don't mean the way you—well, I'm obviously not a Holy Knight, but I thought—well, I thought, if I could defend myself, then perhaps it would make it easier…" Everything was coming out wrong, and the focused gazes of the Sins made her more and more self-conscious.

But then, Merlin flashed one of her mysterious smiles. "You want to learn how to defend yourself in a fight, is that it? Why didn't you just ask the Captain?"

Elizabeth twisted her hands together. "I did, actually. He told me no."

At this, Ban threw back his head and laughed. "Well, there's your answer then."

"Please!" Elizabeth interjected. "I really want to do something to help. At least if I can defend myself, then Sir Meliodas wouldn't have to worry so much."

"I'm sorry," replied Merlin. "I haven't had much luck with apprentices, and swore off the practice after the last disappointment."

"I'm busy," Ban said, returning to shuffling the cards.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I wish I were smaller!" Diane called in. "But Captain doesn't want me using up the pills unless I absolutely need to."

"I understand," Elizabeth mumbled. She turned and looked at King, who was floating over the bar, snuggled into his Chastiefol. Ban caught her look and gave another chuckle. "Don't bother asking King. He can't even make a fist."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Diane shouted, reaching inside the window to give Ban a poke. As they started arguing, Elizabeth sighed and turned to go back upstairs. She should have known better than to think the Sins would go against their Captain's wishes.

But then, there was a tap on her shoulder. "I can help you, perhaps." Elizabeth turned around and was surprised to see Gowther standing right behind her. He was so quiet, sometimes it was easy to forget he was there. "I was watching the game with great interest, but this newest interaction is even more intriguing. I believe I could help you learn some techniques."

"Oh, would you?" Elizabeth breathed. "I promise to be a good student."

"You're going to go against Captain's wishes," Ban said in a sing-song voice, dealing a new hand to Merlin.

"The captain never told _me_ not to teach Elizabeth combat," Gowther pointed out rather matter-of-factly. He tilted his head for a moment, and then turned on his heel. "Follow me, please."

"Right—right now?" Elizabeth squeaked, but hurried after him outside. Merlin and Ban glanced at each other and followed, eager to see the princess in action. They sat on benches outside near Diane, who laid on the ground to watch.

"What's going on?" Hawk trotted over from his sunny patch and yawned. He plopped down next to Ban, who scooped him up in a not-entirely-sober hug.

"You'll never believe it, Master!" Ban laughed. "The princess is going to become a warrior!"

For the next half-hour, Gowther took the princess through a series of holds, showing her how to get away from an opponent. The others drank as they watched and cheered, shouting encouragement towards Elizabeth and jokes at Gowther.

"Captain!" Diane suddenly hissed. Everyone froze for a moment, and then Meliodas emerged through the line of trees.

"Hey there everyone!" he called. He jogged easily towards the group, and then stopped as they all stared at each other. "What's all this? Having a party?" he joked. Then looked curiously at Elizabeth, tilting his head. "Why are you all sweaty? What have you been doing?"

Gowther stepped forward to speak, but Diane plucked him up by the shirt and threw him into the air. He sailed over the tops of the forest trees and out of sight.

"Elizabeth was just exercising," Diane said with an innocent smile.

"As are we!" Ban shouted, lifting his mug and falling over.

"Well I hope Gowther is back soon," Meliodas said as he walked towards the door. "I scouted out the next town, and there is something strange going on there."

.o0o.

No one mentioned the lesson again as Mama Hawk walked the company towards town. Gowther appeared in his usual seat in the corner at one point. "I'll have to apologize for tossing him," Diane whispered to Elizabeth, who rode on the upstairs balcony to keep the giantess company. "He just doesn't know how to lie, and I knew he'd tell the captain."

"Poor Gowther," Elizabeth sighed. "I hope he isn't upset."

"I don't think Gowther knows how to do that, either," Diane mumbled.

The next town was a tiny hamlet named Cadbury. It was made up of a small collection of huts, a mill, and a larger-but-still-small building that most likely served as a town hall. Mama Hawk stopped a mile out and dug a spot.

"See what I mean?" Meliodas said as they all exited the tavern. Everyone listened.

"There's no sounds," Merlin commented.

"Not even a cricket," King said.

"It's creepy," Hawk whined, hiding behind Elizabeth's legs.

Meliodas turned and grinned. "Hawk, you stay here and protect the princess. We'll go and see what's going on."

Elizabeth began to speak, but before she could say a word the band was gone. The princess sighed and sat on the steps of the Boar's Hat, and Hawk jumped up next to her. She absentmindedly scratched his head. "I thought that once the Holy Knights were defeated, that Sir Meliodas would stop being so protective."

"He doesn't treat you right," Hawk agreed, leaning into Elizabeth's hand. "I've been saying that all along."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she stroked Hawk behind the ears. As much as she'd like to agree with him, she knew that Melodias only acted as he did to keep her safe, and none of them were truly safe while the Coffin was missing. They sat in a companionable silence for a while, straining to hear any sounds from the village. Elizabeth felt herself starting to doze a bit as the sun came down, but bolted awake when Hawk said, "I wonder when they are getting back. I'm hungry!"

The princess stood and stretched her stiff back. As she stepped down onto the grass, a movement in the woods caught her eye. "Sir Meliodas?" she called, taking a few steps forward. She stopped suddenly when it was obvious it was not.

"Who's there?" she called, trying to keep her voice steady. Hawk called after her, but Elizabeth steeled her courage and stepped through the line of trees, following the figure that had moved again. She could hear a voice, but it was too soft and too quick to make out the words. "Are you all right? Do you need help?" she called again.

After a few more steps the figure was gone. Elizabeth circled around, squinting in the fading light for any movement. However, everything was still again, and the only sound was Hawk, squealing her name from the steps of the tavern.

"For heaven's sake, I'm fine," she called back, when suddenly there was a blast of energy that knocked her over. She landed on the ground in a very ungraceful heap. A bit dazed, she sat up and looked around frantically. It felt like the greatest gust of wind she could have ever imagined, but now that too was gone.

She climbed to her feet, brushing the dirt and leaves from her uniform. A minute later, she heard more voices, and she began walking back towards the tavern.

"I found her!" came a voice from above. She looked up and saw King hovering, sitting comfortably on the Chastiefol.

Footsteps pounded towards her, and then Meliodas himself came running up, calling her name. "Elizabeth! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she tried to assure him, jumping a bit as he ran his hands over her arms, turning her hands around to examine them. Then, in his typical fashion, he quickly slid his hands under her shirt for a moment before running them down her thighs and under her skirt.

"You sure you aren't hurt?" he said. She assured him again, but he was too distracted with feeling her up to hear.

She followed him back to the Boar's Hat, where Diane knelt down and peered closely at the princess. "Are you hurt, Elizabeth?"

"I promise, I'm fine," she said. "Did you all feel that wind too?"

"That was no wind," Meliodas said gravely. "More like a spell."

"Spell!" Hawk screeched. "What kind of spell?!"

The captain ignored him and looked back at Elizabeth. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"There was someone there," she said. "I couldn't see who it was, just a figure. I followed in case they were hurt or needed help."

Meliodas nodded and turned away, looking back into the woods, but Elizabeth could tell he was not pleased.

"Get the others," he said to King. "I want to go immediately." Then he flashed a smile. "This town is empty. We won't make any money just sitting here!"


	2. Chapter 2: Gluttony

**Chapter Two: Gluttony**

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she moved the stools back to their position in front of the bar. So very different than her life at the palace, she truly enjoyed the simple work of keeping the tavern clean and tidy. Princesses did not have to lift a finger if they chose not to, and Elizabeth sometimes found herself envious of the servant girls who had assisted her with every little thing. Their lives seemed much simpler, and therefore much more content. This simplicity was one of the reasons that Elizabeth jumped at the chance to rejoin the Sins.

"I can't believe we've wasted a whole day," Meliodas grumbled from behind the bar. He poured himself a stein of ale and slumped over the counter. "It's going to take another whole day to reach the next town. I would have never stopped if I thought that Cadbury was empty."

"I wonder what made everyone leave?" Elizabeth mused.

Meliodas took a long drink from the cup. "Who knows? Famine, drought, a bad flu, wild animals… anything could have done it." He took another long drink. "More importantly, we're losing a whole night of customers! We'll be in debt again at this rate."

Elizabeth untied her apron and hung it from the post next to the entrance. She drew in a deep breath. "Whatever Sir Ban is making smells delicious," she breathed. "I'll be back down in a moment to set up for dinner."

Meliodas waved at her distractedly as he tilted his head back to drain his cup. Elizabeth jogged up the stairs to the room she shared with the captain. She quickly changed out of her cleaning clothes into a fresh uniform, and then tidied up the few stray articles of clothing Meliodas had left lying about. On her way out the door, she nearly bumped into Merlin.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Merlin!" Elizabeth cried. Merlin gave her a nod and a smile. "Are you coming down for dinner?"

"I'll be there shortly," the Sin of Gluttony answered. "Gowther needs a little looking after first."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no, he'll be fine." With that, she swept up the back stairs to the attic.

Elizabeth turned and hurried back down to the main floor. "Sir Meliodas, did you—" She stopped suddenly. "Sir Meliodas, are you all right?"

The captain was laying across the bar, two huge steins in either hand. He took turns raising one and then the other, pouring the ale into his open mouth. Unfortunately, from that angle, most was missing him completely and landing on his clothing and the floor.

"Stop!" she cried, hurrying over. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him up, but the captain felt like dead weight in his inebriated state.

"Elizabeth!" he cried, laughing, sloshing the cups all over himself. "You're here! I'm so glad!"

"Sir Meliodas, please! You're spilling everywhere!" She hauled him up and pulled him from the counter. He tipped forward and fell on top of her, dousing her with the last of the ale as they landed on the floor.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he drawled as she struggled to help him sit upright. "You've made such a mess." He pulled on her soaking hair and stuck it in his mouth, slurping it up.

"Ouch! Please!" she yelped, pulling her hair back. He sagged forward again, his forehead landing on her chest. "Much better," he mumbled. He reached up to fondle her, but missed in his stupor and ended up pawing at her arm instead.

Elizabeth scooted back and slid him off of her, propping him up against the bar. "Wait here," she hissed, and hurried to the kitchen. She had never seen Meliodas this drunk before, and in such a short time too! She figured he must have drunk the entire barrel in just the few minutes she was upstairs.

The princess burst into the kitchen. "Sir Ban! Sir King! I need your help with Sir Meliodas!" The two Sins were seated at the great kitchen table, eating. Curiously, Diane was there too, shrunk down to a human size. All three ignored her, continuing to eat furiously.

Hawk stomped around the table, shouting up at them. "Elizabeth!" he wailed at her. "They won't let me have any! Not even one little scrap!"

"Sir King? Lady Diane?" Elizabeth said nervously. As she stepped closer, she noticed that every cabinet in the kitchen was open and empty. The table had been piled with every bit of food in the kitchen, and the three were not eating as much as stuffing food into their mouths. "What is going on in here?"

"Dinner is served!" Ban laughed, food spraying from his mouth.

"I need your help," Elizabeth pleaded. "Sir Meliodas has had too much to drink, and he's sick."

"Busy," Ban mumbled around his food. The others ignored her.

Elizabeth looked around helplessly for a moment. "Make them give me some too!" Hawk squealed at her feet.

She crouched down and patted the pig's head. "I think there is something wrong with everyone."

"There's something wrong all right!" he squeaked. "I'm starving!"

She left the kitchen and returned to the main room. Meliodas had hauled himself up onto the counter again, and was drinking directly from a bottle of dark amber liquid.

"Lady Merlin!" she called up the stairs. "Please come down! I need help!" She hurried back over to the Dragon Sin. "Sir Meliodas, please stop. You're going to be sick."

He sat up and yelled something unintelligible at her. Then, he turned and leaned over the counter, vomiting on the floor behind the bar.

"What a disgusting pig," Merlin said behind her. Elizabeth grabbed the captain and helped him sit back upright on the counter.

"Lady Merlin," she panted. "There's something wrong with all of them. The others are in the kitchen, eating everything in sight!"

Merlin sighed and turned. "Gowther, will you—where did he get to?" She walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Elizabeth turned back to the captain. He was desperately reaching for another bottle of alcohol, but unable to move. "Wizbef," he slurred. "Han me a botta."

"Sir," she said gently. "I think you've had enough. Let me help you—"

"NO!" he roared, shrugging off her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly he leapt up and jumped right over the counter. He began filling another stein, pausing to dip his mouth under the spout.

"If you are going to act like this, I won't watch!" Elizabeth cried. With no response from Meliodas, she stomped away, heading back to the kitchen to check on the others.

Inside, Merlin was watching the rest of the Sins with arms folded and her lips pursed. Elizabeth gasped as she stood next to her. There was food everywhere, and all three Sins were on the floor, eating off of the ground and arguing with Hawk, who desperately scurried around them, trying to scoop up the scraps. "These are mine! Miiiinnne!" he howled, launching his round body on top of Diane.

"Get off of me!" Diane yelled. She knocked Hawk backwards, and he went rolling like a ball into the corner.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth cried. She started forward, but Merlin grabbed her arm to stop her. "I wouldn't go near them, Princess," she said.

"What's wrong with them?" Elizabeth cried. "Can you stop them?"

Merlin's lips drew tighter together. The princess followed her gaze to the corner, where Gowther sat on the ground, silently and calmly popping one raw egg after another into his mouth. Several dozen empty egg cartons surrounded him. He held one carton in his hand, elegantly plucking one egg at a time and popping them whole, taking the next immediately after swallowing. Once he was done with the dozen, he silently tossed the carton and picked up the next.

"Sir Gowther doesn't even eat…" Elizabeth murmured in amazement.

"It's as if they are enchanted," Merlin said quietly. She paused as Ban punched King in the face as he reached towards a half-torn loaf of bread. "I don't believe there is anything we can do to stop them."

"There must be something!" Elizabeth exclaimed wildly. King launched himself at Ban, snarling. Ban caught him mid-air, but both were knocked backwards. They crashed into Diane, who stood and pushed them off. Hawk quickly swooped in to gobble up more scraps in their wake.

"You—you—" Diane sputtered. Suddenly she started growing, her fists clenched as she breathed heavily. "Get out of my way!"

"Diane!" Elizabeth shouted. "Not inside! You'll—"

The princess was cut off as the four Sins were suddenly suspended in mid-air. She looked around and saw Merlin give a swipe with her finger. Now they were each enclosed in what looked like a purple bubble.

"Let me outta here!" Ban roared, pounding his fists on the wall of his prison. Diane and King shouted as well, kicking and clawing to get out.

"Princess," Merlin said evenly. "I believe Captain is asleep. Can you get him to bed and tend to him? I'll take care of these."

Elizabeth looked up again. She saw Gowther, still composed, watching the others with interest. Then, he tapped on the side of his bubble. A small crack appeared.

"Princess, I must insist," Merlin said with urgency. Elizabeth turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

Just as Merlin predicted, Meliodas was passed out on the floor. Elizabeth took him under each arm and dragged him to the steps. With a great effort, she managed to pull him up to the bedroom. Once inside, she changed his wet clothing and washed his soiled face and hair with a damp cloth. After she hauled him into the bed, she changed her own clothing and doused the lights.

She peered out the window in time to see Diane come out crashing through the door. The Serpent Sin jumped up and rushed back inside, and Elizabeth heard more commotion coming from downstairs.

Elizabeth curled up on the windowsill, listening to her heart pound. What was wrong with all of them? What if they never snapped out of this?


	3. Chapter 3: Sloth

**Chapter Three: Sloth**

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of moan. She lifted her head, wincing at her sore neck. She had slept all night on the window seat.

Looking over at the bed, she saw the blanket moving. Stiffly, she stood and walked over to the side. "Sir Meliodas? Are you all right?" she asked cautiously.

"Elizabeth," he groaned. "How much did I have to drink?"

"Too much," she answered curtly. "What in the world got into you?" She gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. He looked tired, and ill, but at least he looked like himself again.

"I don't know," Meliodas croaked. He started to sit up, but Elizabeth pushed him gently down again. "Just rest a bit," she said. "I'll bring you up some water."

She quickly breezed out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom, King, Ban, and Gowther each laid on the floor, unmoving. Merlin looked up from the steaming cup she was sipping. "Ah, Princess," she said.

"Lady Merlin," Elizabeth breathed. "Are they—are they dead?"

Merlin chuckled. "Not hardly. Just asleep is all. I leave this in your hands." With that, she swept up the stairs.

Elizabeth looked around and decided to let them all be. She could hear Diane's giant snoring through the broken window. Elizabeth carefully crept around the sleeping Sins and went to the kitchen.

As expected, it was a disaster. The table was in splinters, as were the cabinets and all the crates that formally held food. The floor was littered with peels, rinds, and smashed bits of the dishes and bowls. In the middle of the smashed table, Hawk snoozed on his back. She managed to find a cup still in tact, filled it at the water pump, and then hurried back to Meliodas.

She coaxed him up and held the cup to his lips as he sipped. Then she put the cup to the side and held his hands in hers. "Is that better?" she asked.

Meliodas smiled. He could feel her healing energy flowing into him through her hands. The most amazing part was, she didn't even realize it. Elizabeth gave so selflessly that she was not even aware she was doing it. There was a faint glow that lit up her hair as her power worked on him. "Much better," he answered.

.o0o.

"HAWK!"

The pig was jolted from its sleep, lifting right off of the ground. He landed with a thud and moaned. "Why are you shouting at me?!"

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Meliodas stepped over the creature, surveying the damage.

"Me?! I didn't do this! It was—it was—" Hawk stopped short, and then turned and ran outside through the kitchen door, which hung sideways on its hinges.

Meliodas chuckled and righted the door. He figured whatever Hawk was experiencing now was punishment enough. With one last shake of his head, he headed back into the main room where the other Sins sat in misery. "Well, the kitchen is officially wrecked," he said as he returned.

"Captain," Diane murmured, but Meliodas waved his hand. "I don't know what happened last night," he said. "But did you all have to eat everything? Now what are we going to serve tonight?"

"This from the one who drank every drop behind the bar," groused Ban.

Meliodas huffed. "I don't think it was every drop. Regardless, we need supplies if we are going to open tomorrow. Let's split up and go ahead to get what we need as Mama Hawk gets the Boar's Hat to the edge of town. There should be plenty of time to get cleaned up and opened by then." He turned to Elizabeth and flashed his huge smile. "You can get this all cleaned up, right?"

"I—I suppose so," she answered. "But are you sure everyone else is okay?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, patting King on the back. King slid off his seat and onto the floor.

.o0o.

A few hours later, Elizabeth looked proudly at the main room. She had spent the day washing, polishing, and mopping until the tavern sparkled. She had gathered up every usable bit of crockery in the entire house and lined the shelves with everything she could think of to use to serve the customers. The Sins returned not long afterwards, loaded with barrels and crates of supplies. King especially looked a bit green, but Meliodas insisted that they start prepping for the opening right away. Sure enough, everyone felt much better after working alongside Elizabeth a bit.

"Do you expect many customers tonight, Sir Meliodas?" she asked as she filled pitchers of water.

"None at all," he said, wiping his hands. "We didn't have time to advertise at all. But it's best to be prepared, I always say. Speaking of which, I think I'll go and see how Ban is making out with the cooking." He strolled towards the kitchen, whistling. Elizabeth laughed in spite of herself. She looked out the west window and noticed the sun was just starting to set.

The window on the eastern side of the tavern had been broken in the middle of last night's brawl, but Gowther had managed to patch it up a bit. She lifted the cloth hanging over the hole and called out, "Lady Diane! Can I get you anything?"

"No," came the low response from the unmoving giantess. "I don't think I'm ever eating again. Or drinking. Or doing anything but sleep here."

The little bell above the door jingled, and Elizabeth quickly turned as three men entered the tavern. "Are you open? We could see you from town."

"Yes, sirs, please come in!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Just sit, and I'll be with you in just a moment." She hurried to the back and found Meliodas, Ban, and King sitting on barrels, having a drink. "Sir Meliodas! There are some customers out front."

"Is that so?" he said. "Can you take care of them for a minute? I'll be out soon."

Elizabeth nodded and returned to the front. She poured fresh water, then brought them ale before taking their orders. Several minutes had passed, but the Captain still had not emerged. She quickly returned to the kitchen. "I have the orders here," she said as she entered. Her eyes widened to see the three Sins still sitting exactly how she had left them. "Sir Ban! Are you not cooking tonight? I already took orders."

"Ehh, King will do it, won't you King?" he sang.

"Me?" the fairy replied. "I don't know anything about cooking."

"It's easy. Just go over there and light the stove."

"Get going, King," Meliodas said. "That's an order from your captain!"

Both Elizabeth and King looked at him in surprise, but he went back to draining his cup. _Not again_ , the princess thought.

She went back to check on the table and saw that another pair had arrived. She spent the next ten minutes bringing more water, then ale, and then another round, and finally ran back to the kitchen to give the next set of orders. Incredibly, Ban and Meliodas were still lounging on the barrels. King stirred something in a pot almost his own size.

"Sir King?" she said in confusion. "I have more orders. Are you—do you want them?"

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," King said. "Taste this!" He held out a long wooden spoon, and Elizabeth stepped forward, taking a bit on her tongue.

The flavor was intense and immediate. "Oh—oh!" she exclaimed, fanning her tongue. "It's a bit hot, Sir King."

Behind her, the Dragon and Fox Sins roared with laughter. "You watch it!" King grumbled, turning back to the pot.

"Why don't you just make some eggs?" Elizabeth suggested. "Eggs are easy enough."

"Gowther ate them all," King said apologetically. "We forgot to get more."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Elizabeth said. "Just let me find some bowls and I can get the food out to the customers."

"Wait!" shouted Ban. "I have an idea!" He clamored off of his barrel and started looking in the lower cabinets. "Oh Master!" he called. "Come out come out!"

"Whaaaaat do you waaaaaant," Hawk's voice whined from the corner.

"Come on, Sir Pig," Ban sang. "We have food for you!"

Normally, the word 'food' would send Hawk into a frenzy, and he would dash around searching for the bowl. This time, however, he crawled out of the corner only to flop down on his back. "Come put the food in my mouth for me?"

Ban snatched the spoon from the Fairy King and scooped out a helping of the soup. Then he walked over to the pig and poured it directly into his open mouth.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he squealed, rolling around on the floor. Both Ban and Meliodas roared with laughter. Ban collapsed onto his hands and knees, wheezing.

"That was a mean trick!" Elizabeth shouted furiously. She knelt next to Hawk, fussing, "Poor thing! Are you okay?"

"Elizabeeeeeeeeth," Hawk whined.

She patted the pig. "I'll be right back with some water." With another livid glance, she stormed back into the main room.

"Hey, where's our food?" one of the men shouted at her.

"Yeah, and we need more drinks!"

"This place is terrible."

"You can forget us paying for this!"

Elizabeth scurried over, begging them for patience, and cleared their empty cups. Promising a round on the house, she ran behind the counter to rinse out the cups. Just then, Merlin appeared on the stairs. "Lady Merlin!" she called. "I'm so glad to see you! Can you please help—"

Merlin dismissed her with a wave and walked out the front door. Elizabeth's heart sank for a moment, but the shouts from the men snapped her back to her present task. She served more ale and water, and then dashed back, remembering the cup for Hawk.

"What is THAT?" one of the men shouted. Elizabeth turned and saw smoke coming out from under the kitchen door. "Sir Meliodas!" she shouted, running over and pushing it open. Smoke billowed out, and she heard the customers shout behind her.

The kitchen was filling quickly, but she found Meliodas and Ban still doing nothing but laugh. Flames were shooting up from inside the stove, and King was frantically trying to fan them. "Sir King!" she cried.

"Princess, help me!" he yelled back. She pulled off her apron and started batting at the flames, but the fire continued. As she worked, she burned her arm. Elizabeth cried out and dropped the apron, clutching the burn.

"Stand back," King finally growled. Elizabeth scurried backwards and bumped into Meliodas, who grabbed her and held her tight around the waist. She watched as he swiped his hand quickly twice, and Chastiefol transformed into the Guardian. With another flick of the wrist, the Guardian lifted the pot of soup and poured it onto the fire.

Even more smoke began hissing from the smoldering remains of the soup-covered stove. Elizabeth coughed and covered her mouth, pushing at Meliodas' hands, which were gripping her hips tightly. "I have to open the door," she choked, and slipped out of his hands. Elizabeth turned the knob and pushed, leaning out and drawing in deep breaths of fresh air.

"Awww, come on back, Elizabeth!" the captain called behind her. Instead of responding, she took a few more steps outside, pressing her hands against her cheeks. It was obvious that something was terribly wrong, again. Across the small clearing, she saw Merlin perched lazily on a branch in one of the trees. "Lady Merlin!" the princess called, waving a hand in the air. "There's been a fire!" Merlin gave her another dismissive wave and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Elizabeth sighed and returned to the kitchen. "We need to get out of here until the smoke clears," she said, but no one listened. Ban was on the floor, still laughing. "You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed between snorts.

"You—you—you ass!" King shouted at him. He hovered over the group, his hands in fists. The Guardian took a few steps over and punched Ban in the face. "We could have all been killed."

"Oh, King," Meliodas sighed. "You have no sense of humor. You never have, and never will."

King growled, but before he could send Chastiefol again Elizabeth pleaded, "Please, Sir King! There is something wrong with them. Please, let's just get them outside."

King ground his jaw for a moment, and then nodded. The Guardian picked up Ban with one arm and Hawk with the other, and crashed through the door, making a larger hole than was there originally. The Guardian deposited them on the soft grass and turned back into the pillow. Elizabeth turned to Meliodas. "Sir, please come with me."

Meliodas groaned, and when Elizabeth took his hand, refused to move. She pulled with all her strength, and he slid to the floor with a giggle. "Princess, carry me!" he laughed, and continued the laughter as she dragged him outside. Her arm ached from the burn, but he allowed himself to be pulled out the door.

"This is the second day in a row I've had to pull you somewhere," she muttered in frustration under her breath. Once they had gone far enough from the tavern, she collapsed on the ground next to Meliodas, carefully placing her hand around the blister forming on her arm. "C'mere," he said sleepily, yawning and reaching for her.

Elizabeth looked up at King, hovering on Chastiefol. "Sir King," she breathed, "there were customers inside. And I don't know where Sir Gowther is."

With a heaving sigh, King floated into the tavern. Moments later, Gowther crashed through the upstairs window and landed next to Ban on the ground. "Why am I outside now?" he complained, sending Ban into another fit of laughter.

King floated back out and over to Elizabeth. "The customers are gone," he told her. "They must have run off with all the commotion." He looked over the group. Merlin was asleep in her tree, and Diane was asleep on the ground, not having moved once with all the noise. Ban and Gowther lounged on the ground, while Meliodas sat cross-legged, pulling out dandelions around him. "Something strange is going on."

Elizabeth nodded. "Very strange."


	4. Chapter 4: Greed

**Chapter Four: Greed**

The next morning, instead of a moan, Elizabeth awoke to a bloodcurdling scream. She bolted upright in the bed. The fact that she was alone only had a moment to register before the scream came again. She grabbed the first thing she saw on the floor by the door and threw it over her thin nightdress before running as fast as she could down the stairs.

There were voices coming from the kitchen, and they stopped immediately when the princess burst into the room. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at her, pulling her up short. There was a long moment of silent shock, and then Elizabeth sputtered, "I—I heard screaming!"

"That's just Master," Ban said. Elizabeth peered behind the tall Sin and sure enough, Hawk was on the floor, bawling.

Elizabeth stepped forward, stopping next to Meliodas. "Is he all right?" she whispered. The pig stomped its hoofs and sobbed, "Whyyy? Why did this have to happen?"

"He's fine," Meliodas whispered back. Then to Hawk he said, "It's not the end of the world. We'll just get a new stove."

"Where are my scraps going to come from until then? How will I eat? I'll wither away to nothing!"

"Let's leave him to it," Meliodas announced. "Everyone head back into the main room. We need a plan." As the Sins exited, Elizabeth turned to go as well, but Meliodas stopped her with a gentle but firm hand on her wrist. She looked back and met his gaze before his eyes dropped down to her arm. He turned it around in his hands, and then brushed his fingers over the burn on the inside of her forearm. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

"It just stings a bit," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"I'll have Merlin give you something for it." He gently put his hand around the burn, barely touching her skin. "I'm sorry this happened. I broke my promise to keep you safe."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was. I don't like breaking my promises." He released her arm finally. "You should go get dressed. As much as you like showing off in my shirt, it doesn't exactly fit." He tugged on the hem of his white shirt, which she had thrown on without thinking. It fell several inches short above her knee, and Elizabeth jumped. Meliodas chuckled and walked out, whistling.

Embarrassed, Elizabeth hurried upstairs to change. When she arrived back in the main room, the Seven Deadly Sins sat around the room, listening to King's description of the previous night. Diane sat at her usual place at the window. "So, the first night Merlin was unaffected," Meliodas commented. "Then, Merlin acted strangely, but King was unaffected."

"Strange for some more than others," Ban quipped.

"The Sin of Gluttony," Gowther said. "Followed by the Sin of Sloth."

"Do you have any ideas as to what this is?" Meliodas asked Merlin.

Merlin shook her head. "It has to be an enchantment of some kind. But I can't read what it is. All I can see is that everyone has a haze about them." She turned to Elizabeth. "Everyone except the princess. I'm much more interested to know why she isn't affected by the spell than why the rest of us are."

All eyes turned once again to Elizabeth. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said quietly.

"You said you saw someone in the woods the day this started," Diane said. "Could that be who did this to us?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said as Meliodas pounded on the table. "I say we head back there," he announced. "See if we can't find this mystery person."

"The town was deserted," King pointed out.

"Then that should make it easier to find them," Meliodas said with a grin. "Merlin can teleport us to Cadbury. I want Gowther and Diane to stay here and look out for the princess. Have Mama Hawk move out further from this town, too. If we're going to keep causing a ruckus, I'd rather we keep it to ourselves and not put anyone else in the way. Agreed?"

The others nodded. "Good. Let's get going. This thing seems to start at sundown, so I want to be back well before then."

Everyone began moving, and Elizabeth hurried over to Meliodas. "Perhaps I should come with you. After all, I am the one who saw something."

Meliodas shook his head. "I don't want you in any danger. Just get Mama Hawk moved, and let me take care of this." He stepped around her and joined Ban, King, and Merlin, and a moment later they were gone.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration. She wanted answers too. She looked across the room at Gowther. "Let's get moving too," she said. "And then, Sir Gowther, I'd like to continue our lessons."

.o0o.

Elizabeth was grateful for the distraction that working with Gowther provided. She wasn't exactly angry with Meliodas; she was more disappointed that he would not allow her to help. She wanted nothing more than to prove that she belonged with them.

They reviewed the holds that Gowther had showed her before, and then the Sin moved on to some avoidance techniques to be used if Elizabeth saw an oncoming attack. They worked outside to keep Diane company. The giantess praised them both, and offered her own suggestions as they worked.

The rest of the Sins did not return until later in the afternoon. Gowther was leading Elizabeth through a series of holds when the group suddenly appeared outside of the Boar's Hat. The princess had been so engrossed in watching Gowther that she let out an "Oh!" of surprise when they materialized.

Gowther was swinging his arm towards Elizabeth when she stopped suddenly. He lost his balance and fell over. When he rolled onto his back, Meliodas was standing over him. "Gowther, what are you doing down there?"

"I lost my balance," he responded.

"I need your help with something," Meliodas said. "Can you come inside?"

Gowther agreed and jumped up, following the others inside the tavern. Elizabeth watched them go, catching her breath for a moment as the captain turned to her. "So Gowther is teaching you some fighting?"

Elizabeth blushed scarlet. "I—yes, he is. I asked for help, and he was the only one who agreed."

Meliodas put his hands on his hips, thoughtful for a moment. "We can speak more about this later. Right now, I need your help as well. Will you come inside?"

The princess nodded and followed him in. Meliodas gestured for Elizabeth to sit. "We found nothing," he explained to her. "But since we didn't know what we were looking for, that's not too unexpected. I'd like for Gowther to look in your memory and see if we can't get a clearer picture about what you saw and heard. Would that be all right?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, but she nodded. She knew how powerful Gowther was, and was worried for a moment about him reading more than just the memory.

Suddenly she was back in the woods, walking through the line of trees. She could see the shadows shift ahead, and she ran forward. The voice was mumbling again, and she called out for the vision to stop.

"I see it," Gowther's voice echoed in her mind, and Elizabeth was back in the tavern. She blinked and saw that Merlin was holding her hand. "You did well," she said with a smile.

"It's definitely a figure, dressed in black." Gowther stared at her, and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized he was watching her memory. "The princess did not see the face, but it moves strangely. As if it is part of the forest itself."

"Could it be a fairy?" King asked.

"Doubtful," Gowther answered. "It doesn't move like a fairy. More like a human."

"Do you hear the spell?" Merlin asked.

Gowther paused as if listening. "Seven nights for seven sins. Feel what each contains within."

"Seven sins," Diane said. "Whoever this is knew who we were."

"And this is exactly what's been happening, isn't it?" Merlin mused. "Gowther had it closest earlier. We've had the Sin of Gluttony, when you all gorged yourselves on drink and food, and then the Sin of Sloth, when no one could be bothered to help, even when a fire broke out."

"Not all of you experience it," Elizabeth interjected. "There is always one who is unaffected."

Ban smiled coldly. "It's because we know our own sin well already, princess." Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her hands. She knew that their reasons for becoming members of the order were secretive and sensitive topics, and she felt like a fool for mentioning something so obvious.

"I still am curious as to why the princess has yet to experience the spell," Merlin said. "We are all affected. Even Master Hawk is affected. Everyone, that is, but you."

Elizabeth looked up sharply. "You don't think I had something to do with this!" she cried.

"Of course not," said Meliodas, "but it is a curious thing. In the meantime, we know we are two nights and two sins down, leaving at least five to go. Whoever is the next sin is responsible for making sure the rest of us don't completely destroy the Boar's Hat. Understand?"

The others nodded silently. "Good. Elizabeth, can you join me upstairs, please?" The captain jumped up and took the stairs two at a time. Elizabeth hesitantly stood and followed him.

Inside the room, Meliodas was perched on the window seat. "How is your arm feeling?" he asked.

Instinctively her hand closed around the burn. "It's fine. Merlin left me a salve that worked wonderfully."

Meliodas nodded. "Is there anything that you need to tell me? Anything that you may have hidden from Gowther?"

"Hidden? From Gowther?" Elizabeth was incredulous. "I would never hide anything from you! And even if I did want to, how could I possibly keep it from him?"

The captain held up his hands. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to anger you. I just thought I should ask. Now can we talk about your lessons?"

"I'm sorry," she rushed, cutting him off before he could say anything. "I know you didn't want me to—I just want to help somehow! I don't want you to have to always worry about me, and I thought if I could defend myself at least—" Elizabeth bit her lip, willing the tears that were threatening to rise to go away. She hadn't felt this way since the scolding her father had given her for climbing the tallest tree in the palace courtyard. Crying now would be the ultimate humiliation.

"I know this," Meliodas replied gently. His kind voice almost made everything worse. "You couldn't stop an attack from a Holy Knight even with Gowther's lessons." Elizabeth sucked in a breath. "And now that the Coffin is gone, you are in even more danger than you were before." The reminder stung even more.

"Besides, princess, I've promised to keep you safe. How can I do that if you can look after yourself?" He gave her a strange look, and then Meliodas blinked, finally looking out the window briefly. He quickly stood and was at her side in a moment, taking her hands in his. "Do me a favor, Elizabeth," he said quickly. "Stay up here tonight. Whatever might happen with the Sins, don't interfere."

"I—I, of course—oh!" she stammered as his hands wrapped around her. He pulled her up against him, and his hands moved under her skirt.

"It's my job to protect you," he mumbled against her shirt. "My job." Suddenly his fingers tensed, and his normally playful caresses turned harder. Elizabeth pressed on his shoulders, and he eased back, looking up at her with that same odd expression. "My job," he repeated.

"Sir Meliodas?" she breathed.

"Don't be upset," he said. "It's not your fault, not really. It's Gowther's. You're mine to protect, _mine_ , and he needs to be reminded of that fact." He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. Elizabeth looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. "Oh no," she whispered to herself, and rushed out after him.

"GOWTHER!" she heard Meliodas bellow, and then a blast. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she saw that the window, fresh off another repair, was once again smashed, presumably by Gowther himself. Meliodas followed him out the window.

Elizabeth looked around helplessly. King and Merlin had taken the opportunity of Meliodas' distraction to pull out the safe box from behind the bar. They dumped out the gold and silver coins inside and began immediately counting and arguing.

Ban, meanwhile, was sitting in a chair, balancing on one of the chair legs. He seemed to be dozing, unfazed as to the actions of the others. Elizabeth rushed over to him and shook him on the shoulders. "Sir Ban!" she cried. "Are you unaffected?"

"What is it now?" he said, peeking up at her through his long hair.

"The Sin of Greed," she rushed. "You have to stop the others."

"Oh?" He looked up and noticed the hole in the wall, and then the thieving Merlin and King. "Oh!" Ban jumped up and vaulted over the bar, grabbing both Sins by surprise and knocking them both away. A crash came from outside, followed by more shouting. "Ugh, come oooon," he sang, frustrated, and bolted out the door.

Elizabeth looked around for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, she decided to honor Meliodas' request and hurried upstairs. Locking herself in her bedroom, she sat on the bed and sighed. She only hoped that Ban could stop them all before the Boar Hat was completely torn apart.


	5. Chapter 5: Envy

**A/N:** I typically try not to do author's notes in the middle of a story, but now that I'm halfway through I just wanted to say how happy I am that people are reading and enjoying this story. As I mentioned before, I've been out of the fic-writing business for several years, and it has been so much _fun_ to get back into it. I also have no one in my life with whom to discuss this series that I have become almost obsessed over, and as I've been reading through all of your stories it's been a pleasure to find so many creative and delightful people in this community. So thank you again, and I hope you enjoy the final chapters as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

 **.o0o.**

 **Chapter Five: Envy**

When Elizabeth awoke, she was relieved to hear a calm quiet over the tavern. She immediately noticed the faint snore coming from the body curled up against her back, and couldn't help but smile. Carefully she rolled over. Meliodas shifted as she turned and then opened one eye.

"Sir!" she whispered, sitting up. "What happened to you?" The Sin of Wrath looked as if he had lived up to his name. He was sporting cuts and bruises over his arms and neck. There was a large purple mark under one eye, and a cut from his ear to his jaw.

"It's nothing," he whispered back. Ignoring him, she took one hand and placed it on her cheek, and the other she held tightly in her hand. Elizabeth closed her eyes and focused all her energy on wishing Meliodas healed.

She heard him sigh and felt him sink back on the pillow. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. He seemed to have dozed off again, but all of the signs from his fight the night before were gone. How long had he and Gowther gone at it? And if the captain looked this bad, how did the others possibly fare?

Elizabeth closed her eyes and focused her mind outward. She pictured the other Sins in her mind, and even sweet little Hawk, and willed their injuries away. In her mind's eye, she imagined waves falling over the Boar's Hat, pooling around each of her companions.

She felt his thumb caress her cheek, and Elizabeth was pulled out of her thoughts and back to herself. Meliodas wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her down so she was nestled against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and said, "I'm glad you're here."

Elizabeth was grateful he couldn't see her face, because she was sure that she was several shades of pink. "I'm glad too," she whispered.

"I've been waiting for some of the king's own knights to arrive and take you back," he chuckled. "I'm rather surprised little Gil or Howzer haven't come to the door."

"They're probably all very busy."

"No doubt!" he laughed. "But I also doubt they'd be too busy to collect you, if the king wished it." There was a long pause, and then Meliodas went on, "I think you might have to go."

Elizabeth sat up. "What are you talking about?"

Calmly he replied, "It's not safe here with us any more. Not with this—"

"No!" she whispered fiercely. "Please. Don't send me away."

Meliodas searched her face with one of those unreadable expressions that drove her half mad. "For now," he said finally. "But I may ask you to go if it gets too dangerous." Elizabeth's breath caught, but Meliodas either didn't notice or care as he swung his legs around and hopped off the bed. "Let's go see how the others are getting on."

.o0o.

"Send you away!" Diane exclaimed. Elizabeth frantically shushed her, but the giantess went on, "Where exactly does he expect you to go?"

"I don't know," the princess answered in a low voice. "But he said if it's too dangerous I'd have to go."

Diane thought for a moment. "The captain does think of your safety first, you have to give him that. He may not be wrong."

"Diane!" Elizabeth cried. "I told you so you could help me figure out what to do! You must help me convince him to let me stay."

Diane shrugged. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I don't want you to go, of course I don't. But if that's what the captain wants, then I'm not sure what I could do."

Elizabeth folded her arms into a very un-princesslike pout. Why is it being "protected" always equaled "left out"? It's not as if he had ever—

She jumped up as an idea occurred to her. Elizabeth scrambled from the little balcony through her bedroom window, and hurried to the hallway. She quickly ran up the steps to the attic, where Merlin had moved in with Gowther. She knocked on the door and entered when Merlin called.

The princess pulled up short for a moment. She hadn't been inside since Merlin had joined their party, and the attic, which had been empty of everything but Gowther's bedroll, was now filled with books, papers, and vials of every shape, size, and color. "Am—am I interrupting?" she stuttered.

"Not at all," Merlin said in her very pleasant way. "How can I help you, princess?"

"I was just…thinking," she began, twisting her hands. She always found Merlin's self-assuredness a bit intimidating. "When the Sins go under the spell, at night… you all fight each other. I mean, if you start arguing, or getting angry, it's with each other. But never me."

Merlin's eyebrow arched. "Very clever, princess," she said. Elizabeth couldn't help a small smile as the Sin pulled a parchment closer and made a note. "I've been working on a remedy," Merlin went on, "and your observation has given me an idea."

"I'm so glad," Elizabeth gushed. "I just want to help."

"You may yet," Merlin answered.

Elizabeth decided to leave her to it and went back downstairs. She busied herself with her normal afternoon chores, even though they weren't opening for customers. The others, except Ban, were still working on repairs from the previous night. Ban had managed to keep the damage to themselves and the Boar's Hat to a minimum by throwing himself in the middle of their arguments, and the Sin of Greed was sprawled out on the back porch, sleeping.

When Merlin emerged a while later, she asked for everyone to meet in the main room. Elizabeth perched on a barstool as the Sins filed in. A yawning Ban came last. "This better be good," he grumbled.

"The princess had an idea," Merlin began. Meliodas turned and looked at her with the same cryptic expression he often gave her. "While we are under the enchantment, we focus on each other and Master Pig, but never her. I think if we use—"

"Absolutely not," Meliodas interrupted.

"I haven't even told you—" Merlin said, annoyed.

"I know what you are going to say. The answer is no."

"What am I missing?" King asked as Diane said, "Captain, let us hear the plan at least!"

Meliodas gestured for Merlin to continue and folded his arms. Merlin lifted her chin and went on, "My idea is that we focus our attention on the princess. We can minimize the effects of the spell if our energy is focused on her instead of each other. It's not as if we are completely unaware of what we are doing. I think we can try to concentrate solely on the princess."

"You see what I mean?" Meliodas said. "We're not doing anything that will put Elizabeth in danger."

"Either you, Diane, or Gowther will be unaffected tonight," Merlin said. "And if it would make you feel better, I can create a Cube for her to protect her even more."

"So you can remove it in the middle of your own enchantment? No."

Merlin pursed her lips as Diane and King exchanged a look. They all knew better than to argue when the captain had his mind set. But Elizabeth stood and said, "Of course I'll do it!"

"Elizabeth, I already said no."

She ignored him and turned towards Merlin. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"I'm sorry, princess," Merlin said in a clipped tone. "Captain's orders."

"But I'm not a Sin, am I?" she said hotly.

"Nope," answered Meliodas with a sly half-grin. "Just a princess."

There was a long, tense moment of quiet. Then Ban yawned loudly, startling them all. "Sun's setting," he muttered as he stretched. Then he looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Captain won't let us use Merlin's perfectly viable plan because it will put the princess in danger," Gowther answered.

"Gowther! What is wrong with you?!" King shouted as Ban started laughing. But Merlin slowly stood, placing both hands on the table. "Don't scold him, King. He's right. Our captain is putting his princess in front of his own order."

The two locked gazes and Meliodas' smile widened. "Is that so?"

"I should be the captain!" she cried, and suddenly the room seemed to explode. Elizabeth let out a scream as she felt her body thrown; but then she was caught, and a voice said, "Elizabeth, hold on!"

Dazed, she looked around and found she was outside, on the grass. Diane hovered over her, her jaw set. "Wha—what happened?"

"Merlin threw an Orb at the captain," she answered, "and he used his Counter." She looked down at Elizabeth. "It seems as if it's me tonight. Will you be all right?"

Before the princess could answer, a bang came from the other side of the tavern. Elizabeth turned and saw Ban pierced through with Chastiefol. King hovered above, his fists clenched. "Why would she let _you_ see her in the Capital of the Dead! _You_ , who is nothing more than a _disgusting human_! You aren't fit to even speak her name!"

Ban pulled the spear from his torso and flung it aside. King reached out a hand and the weapon changed course, returning to its owner. Ban's staff gleamed in his own hand as he began to swing it slowly. "And yet," he growled at the Fairy King, "it was _your_ opinion of _me_ that was all she cared about. What _you_ , the one who abandoned her, thought about _me_ , the one who tried to save her." He swung the staff and the attack knocked King back.

"Ban!" Diane yelled furiously, taking off in the direction of the fight. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and looked around frantically. _I need to get them to focus on me_ , she thought. She scrambled towards the tavern and burst inside the door. Merlin and Meliodas stood on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other, both in a defensive stance.

"You've learned an awful lot of tricks in these past ten years," Meliodas spat. "Will you share your secrets, or will you keep those from your captain too?"

"Don't dare call yourself 'captain' to me," Merlin responded with venom in kind.

Elizabeth ran into the middle of the room. "Please stop this!" she cried. "Tell me what you want. Talk to _me_." She turned her head from one to the other with pleading eyes. "I want to hear what you desire most."

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Meliodas hissed, but Merlin pointed an accusing finger at the Dragon Sin. "He is unworthy of his title. How dare he tell any of us what to do? If I had known who you really were at the start, I would have never joined this blasted order!"

"Is that why you betrayed me, Merlin? Why you betrayed the Sins?" His smile turned cold as he squared his shoulders. "You _will_ tell me your secrets!"

"Meliodas, no!" Elizabeth cried. Both Sins moved so fast she could not track them; abruptly, they were both sent flying across the room in opposite directions. Elizabeth whirled around and watched Gowther slowly walk towards the center of the room. "Sir Gowther?" she whispered.

"Although both of your desires are petty," he said, ignoring the princess, "you know what you want. You would die to get it." He tilted his head. "I have nothing like that. I want to know what you are like inside here." Gowther pointed to his head. "And here." He pointed to his chest. "Yet, no matter what I do, you all… escape my grasp."

Elizabeth gasped and backed away from the Goat Sin. It was clear that this was beyond anything she had imagined. The spell was gaining strength each day. At this rate, they were sure to finish each other off by week's end.

The ground began to shake, and Elizabeth yelped as boulders shot into the air, sending the three Sins flying. Then Diane was there, scooping the princess into her hand. "Are you all right?" Diane cried, peering close at the girl.

"Y-yes," Elizabeth stammered. "Diane, they—I don't know what to do."

"I can handle this," Diane said firmly. "But I need you to go."

"What!?"

"Please, Elizabeth. Run towards town, and stay there tonight. I will make sure they don't hurt each other, but I can't worry about you too."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath, biting her lip. She nodded as hot tears stung the corners of her eyes. Diane put her down on the grass and the princess took off running as fast as she could. When she reached the road, she turned in the direction of the village. They were only a couple of miles away, but by the time Elizabeth reached the first set of buildings, she was sweating and shaking. People were outside with lanterns in the twilight, looking over the tops of the trees for the source of the sounds coming from the forest.

Elizabeth trotted to the inn, and leaned against the counter inside the entrance. A portly woman came out from the office behind with a friendly grin. "My goodness!" she said cheerfully. "Did you run all the way here?"

Still catching her breath, Elizabeth nodded. "May I please have a room?" she managed. The woman was happy to oblige and led the princess to an empty room. "I'll have some water brought up for your bath," she said before she left, and Elizabeth thanked her breathlessly.

It wasn't until she was soaking in the tub that Elizabeth allowed herself to finally cry. Meliodas had been right all along. She wasn't of any use to any of them, after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Lust

**Chapter 6: Lust**

Elizabeth was eager to return to the Boar's Hat the next morning, and as soon as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the clouds she was up and dressed. She made the bed and then made her way through the inn. To her surprise, the friendly woman who ran the inn was already up and sitting at a table.

"You are up early!" she called cheerfully. "Sit and I'll make you some breakfast."

"No, thank you, really," Elizabeth replied. "I am anxious to get back to… my companions."

"I see," she said slowly. "I don't suppose your companions had anything to do with all the noise we've been hearing the past two nights?"

Elizabeth blushed, unsure of what to say. "I'm sure they can spare you another half hour," the woman said, standing and heading into the next room. "Sit down and let me get you something."

She disappeared through a doorway, and Elizabeth took a seat. She hated to be rude, especially since the woman had been so nice to her. A few moments later, the woman reappeared carrying a tray with food, water, and hot tea.

Elizabeth thanked her profusely as she started on the breakfast. Even though she did want to get to the tavern as soon as she could, it was nice to have someone fuss over her. It seemed like a long time since someone was taking care of Elizabeth, instead of the other way around.

"Will you be staying here again tonight?" the woman asked, smiling as she poured a glass of milk.

"Most likely," the princess replied. She took a sip and then went on, "We didn't discuss payment yesterday either. I do have money, I just need to—"

"It's no trouble," the innkeeper replied kindly. Then she winked. "I know you're trustworthy, princess."

Elizabeth nearly choked. "How did you know who I am?" she squeaked.

The woman chuckled. "I used to work at the palace, a long, long time ago. It was easy to recognize the little girl with silver hair." The princess instinctively tucked her hair behind an ear as the woman sat next to her. "Now don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But tell me, are the rumors true? Is your father well again?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes. He was saved by the Seven Deadly Sins. All of Lyoness was delivered because of them."

The woman frowned. "I thought they were criminals."

"Lies made up by the Grand Masters of the Holy Knights," Elizabeth assured her. "But they were defeated, and the king has returned to the throne."

Smiling, the innkeeper patted Elizabeth's hand. "That is good news. You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. You aren't in any trouble are you?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "No, I'm not."

"If you think of something you need, I will help you." With that, she left the princess to finish her breakfast.

By the time Elizabeth was finished, the sun was up and so was the rest of the town. The streets were busy as vendors were out setting up stands and people were bustling to their destinations. As she weaved her way through the streets, she suddenly heard her name and turned around. To her surprise, Meliodas was several feet away, waving at her.

"Sir Meliodas!" she cried. She ran over and threw her arms around him. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," he responded, happily helping himself to a handful of her backside. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"When I left last night—"

"Oh, I can handle Merlin when I need to," Meliodas scoffed. "You don't have to worry about that."

Before Elizabeth could answer, they were interrupted by a shriek. "Hands off, you!" Meliodas jumped away just in time as Hawk charged in between them.

"I was just saying good morning," Meliodas said, giving the pig a jab with his foot.

"You were doing more than that!" Hawk yelled as Elizabeth crouched down and put her arms around him. "Oh, Hawk!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you are okay too!" After giving him a squeeze, she continued, "What are you doing here in town?"

"Looking for someone to repair the stove," Meliodas replied. "We moved Mama Hawk to the town border for the day to restock and fix what we could. Come on, Diane and King are around here somewhere."

They made their way through the bustling town center. They stopped at a few shops, but had no luck until they came upon the blacksmith. He agreed to come and look at the stove at noon, and the pair decided to just head back to the tavern.

"So why is it," Meliodas said amicably as they walked, "that when I told you I thought you should leave for your own safety, you argued, but when Diane asked you, you went right away?"

"I—I—" Elizabeth stammered, completely caught off-guard, "Everyone was fighting at the time—"

"After all, I promised to protect you; yet when I try to do what I think is best, you have a remarkable way of doing the opposite."

"Sir Meliodas! I didn't mean it that way—"

"Am I the owner of the Boar's Hat, or am I not? And you, my dear Elizabeth, work for me. Do not forget that!" He wagged his finger at her with a twisted smile.

Elizabeth frowned in confusion as Hawk screeched, "You talk this way towards the princess! She'd be in her rights to order you executed!"

"Careful there, Hawk, or I'll order you medium-well," Meliodas said. He continued to tease Hawk about all the ways he enjoyed pork as they walked through the town, and Elizabeth followed in silence. When they reached the Boar's Hat, Meliodas said tiredly, "Fine, Master Hawk, you win. I was just teasing you." He jumped up the few steps to the door and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming, Elizabeth?"

"I can do more than just work for you," she said. She clenched her fists. "I can be more than just a waitress for you!"

Meliodas furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that I work for you. And the other day, you said I had no hope to defeat a Holy Knight. But I can do more than just clean and serve drinks!"

Meliodas stepped down one step. "Are you unhappy here, Elizabeth?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "That's—that's not what I meant. Being here with you…" Elizabeth paused. _What do I want?_ she thought. "I know I can't be a Holy Knight. I know I can't be one of the Seven Deadly Sins—"

"Elizabeth," Meliodas snapped, his voice turning serious, "being a member of the Sins is something I would never, ever want for you. You don't know what you would be asking for."

"I know," she said, almost a whisper. She clutched her hands and stepped towards him. "You helped me when no one else would. You saved my life; and not just mine, but my sisters, and my father, and all the others…" He waved his hand as though to cut her off, but Elizabeth rushed on, "If you don't let me start repaying you somehow, then I'll be in your debt forever! I just want to be of some help."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, and Meliodas quickly brushed it away with a finger. "Oh, princess," he sighed, "if you only understood."

He turned to enter the tavern, but stopped as she called after him, "Do you remember what I told you when I gave you Liz's sword?" He froze, his hand an iron grip on the doorknob. "I told you I would shoulder your sin. Why won't you let me try?"

"Because you can't," he answered, and then walked inside.

.o0o.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the morning and afternoon completing her chores and ignoring the captain. She cleaned the bedrooms, changed sheets, washed the steins and glassware, and organized the pantry once King and a human-sized Diane returned with supplies. She didn't speak to anyone until the afternoon began to get on, and Meliodas told her it was time to return to the village. Silently she retrieved the small pack she had made for herself and was about to go when Diane asked to walk with her. After they exited the tavern, Mama Hawk stood up out of the ground and began trotting towards the east.

"Did he send you?" Elizabeth asked, a bit harsher than she intended.

"Actually, I insisted," she answered. "Captain was going to do it, but I could tell you are not too pleased with him, so I volunteered." She tilted her head and looked at Elizabeth. "What is going on, anyway?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth sighed. "I just want to help, and I seem to be doing everything wrong. I don't know if Sir Meliodas is angry at me, or disappointed, or wished he'd never taken me from the palace in the first place."

"Are you joking?" Diane cried. "After what happened in Lyoness, do you think he'd ever let you out of his sight again?"

The rest of the walk was in silence, and when they reached the inn, the sun was about to set. "I better get back," Diane said. "Captain said he'd send Hawk to fetch you in the morning."

Elizabeth nodded, and then asked, "What will you do if it's Pride tonight?"

"Separate," Diane said. "Captain ordered us each to go in a different direction and wait it out alone." She looked up at the sky and said, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and hurried back the way they had come.

Elizabeth slowly entered the inn and walked towards the stairs. The innkeeper spotted her and hurried over. "Everything all right, miss?" she said with a smile. "Shall I send something up to you?"

"No, thank you," Elizabeth answered. "I'm very tired, and I think I'm going to just go to bed."

"Of course."

Elizabeth headed to her room and locked the door. She felt as though she was carrying a thousand pounds, and sluggishly she changed into her nightdress and climbed into the bed. She watched the sun go down through her window and the stars come out, and eventually, she fell asleep.

.o0o.

Elizabeth knew it was late when she awoke. She opened her eyes, but there was nothing to see; it was the time of night when it was most dark. She felt more than heard someone at the window, and she sat up with a gasp, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Elizabeth," a voice whispered. It was strained, as if in pain.

She recognized it right away. "Sir Meliodas? Is that you?"

There was a long moment, and she could hear him breathing. "I just needed to see you," he whispered.

"Is everything all right?" she leaned forward, trying to see. There was only a bit of moonlight, but she could make out his profile. He took a step towards her. "I can't be here," he pleaded.

"Are you hurt?" she said earnestly, and held out her hand. In an instant he was next to her, and his hands were in her hair. "Sir Meliodas?"

"I'm sorry," Meliodas answered. His fingers combed through her long hair, barely grazing her. "I don't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared," she insisted. "Are you all right? Is this… the enchantment?"

"Yes. No." His fingers curled, catching her hair tightly in his fists, and he tilted her head back. "I've been trying all night not to come here. I don't want to be here."

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered back. She placed her hands gently on his wrists, and his hands slid down the back of her head and rested at the nape of her neck. "Let me help you."

"No," he hissed fiercely, even as his hands moved slowly over her shoulders. "I can't do this. I can't hurt you. I _can't_."

"Meliodas," she breathed. She cupped one hand around his cheek. "Let me shoulder your sin."

In a moment he was on top of her, pressing her back on the bed, his mouth on hers. Elizabeth gasped as he took her breath away. His fists were again tightly curled in her hair, but when she kissed him back, he released her and sat up.

"No," he said, and she could feel him trembling. His hands slid down her arms, barely touching her skin. "Elizabeth, _I can't hurt you_."

Elizabeth smiled in the dark. "You could never hurt me."

He kissed her again, and this time he did not stop. It was gentler this time, but just as fierce, just as desperate, and Elizabeth let Meliodas press her hands back on the bed, above her head. He begged her not to touch him, saying he would lose control, and as much as Elizabeth longed to, she obeyed his request.

His touch was soft, his mouth delicate. He moved slowly and deliberately as he removed her gown and let his hands roam her body. He never removed his own clothes, a fact that Elizabeth only barely registered as he kissed and caressed her over and over. Soon she was lost in her own passion, and could only whisper his name against his lips. The night stretched on, and Elizabeth felt she would go mad if he stopped, and mad if he didn't.

.o0o.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes the next morning, she was not surprised to find herself alone. She would have thought it was all a dream if not for her gown in a heap on the floor and the window slightly ajar.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

**Chapter 7: Pride**

Elizabeth was awake with the dawn. She left quietly and was relieved that the innkeeper was not up to see her leave. The town was still and silent as she walked down the road and towards the woods, where the Boar's Hat had moved for the night.

She was glad for the solitude. She needed to think, and decide what to do next. The spell was getting stronger each night; that much was clear. Elizabeth was afraid the Sins would tear each other apart with only Pride and Wrath left. There had to be something she could do, something they were all missing. There had to be a reason why she was not affected by the spell like the others.

Elizabeth needed to see Meliodas, to make sure he was all right. The last thing she remembered was feeling his mouth against her ear, whispering her name. Yet as anxious as she was to speak to him, she was equally apprehensive. She was amazed that he had come to her, and honored he had trusted her enough. It was apparent that he was desperate not to hurt her, even though he could not stop himself. That was why she had decided to give herself to him, and return that trust knowing he would rather fall on his own sword than cause her any harm.

Now she doubted her decision. She wondered if it would have been better if she had sent him away. She was sure it was what he had expected her to do. But she could sense the struggle within him, heard the fear in his voice. She was afraid that if she had turned him away, Meliodas would not have left, have not been _able_ to go. The enchantment had grown too strong, and he could not stop himself from forcing himself on her. And that, she was certain, would have hurt Meliodas worse than anything he could do to her.

The Boar's Hat appeared, and Elizabeth hurried along. The forest was just waking up, and the sun was bright in the cloudless sky. She raced up the steps and quietly entered the tavern. It seemed deserted, and at first she did not notice Gowther sitting at a table, leafing through a book, until he called out a greeting.

"Sir Gowther!" she exclaimed. "Is everything all right? Where is everyone?"

"They are all still asleep, I assume," he answered, pushing his glasses into place on the bridge of his nose.

"And Sir Meliodas?"

"He's not here," the Sin replied, and then frowned. "He said he was going to see you. But that was last night. Is he not with you?"

"No," she replied in a small voice. The princess slumped down in a stool across from Gowther. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know," he said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Sir Gowther, it was your sin last night, wasn't it?"

The Goat Sin nodded. "It was very strange, seeing the others behave so oddly. I've seen them inebriated before, and angry, and worried, but never like that."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Sir Gowther, I'm not sure—"

"Of course, I know about human intercourse, but I've not had the opportunity to witness the mechanics so up close."

"Sir—Sir Gowther—I—"

"It was quite informative. Particularly when all of them participated at once. I suppose I had never considered the possibility of more than two partners—"

"Sir Gowther, please!" Elizabeth pleaded. She blushed a furious shade of red. "I would rather not hear the details. In fact, I'm sure everyone would prefer you not to speak on this again."

Gowther considered a minute, and then nodded. "If you think that is best, princess." He turned his attention back to his book.

Elizabeth's head spun. Although she was innocent herself—she had just come of age before the royal family's arrest, and had never even kissed anyone before meeting Meliodas—she had an appropriate understanding of the topic and willed away the images threatening to surface in her imagination. "What do you suppose happened to Sir Meliodas?" she said aloud in an effort to refocus her thoughts.

"Oh, he did not participate," Gowther said without looking up. "He just sat at the bar, having one drink after another."

"Did he say anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Gowther thought a moment. "He wanted to see you, and he needed to get to you, and that I was under no circumstance to let him leave. Unfortunately, I was distracted." He went back to his book again, and Elizabeth looked out the window. Her stomach twisted as she wondered where he was.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk entered and squealed, rushing over to her. "What are you doing here? I was supposed to come to get you in town!"

Elizabeth jumped up and said, "Hawk, I need your help. Can you please take me back to the village?"

It took no time at all to reach the village while riding on Hawk's back. When they arrived, the pig flopped down and drew in huge breaths as Elizabeth hurried into the inn.

The innkeeper waved as she entered. "Miss, you're back! I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Madame," the princess said, "I need a favor from you."

"Of course!" the innkeeper beamed. "What can I do?"

"I need a map to get to Cadbury."

.o0o.

Elizabeth and Hawk picked their way through the woods. The innkeeper had done even better than draw them a map; she had even arranged a ride for them more than halfway there with a fisherman who was traveling to the coast. Elizabeth rode on Hawk for the rest of the way, and she continued the journey on foot with a very tired and whiny companion.

"Are we there yet?" Hawk groaned. "I'm so tired!"

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered. "Does any of this look familiar to you at all?"

Elizabeth feared they were lost. She did not have much experience with tracking or reading maps. She had thought they were heading in the right direction, but she had also thought they would have arrived by then. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and sunset would be happening within the hour.

"Please hurry," she whispered to Hawk, and she continued on through the trees. She knew they were getting closer because once again there was no sound: no birds, no crickets, not even an insect flying by.

"Elizabeth! Over here!" Hawk called, and the princess jogged over. She followed the pig's gaze and saw what he had spotted: the tops of chimneys on the other side of the next rise.

They went as fast as they could down the incline and made their way into the town. Elizabeth's nerves returned as they walked through the silent streets. Her feet made the only sounds to be heard. At one building, Hawk pressed his face against a window.

"They're all deserted," he said. "Not even furniture inside."

Elizabeth frowned and looked in the next house. Sure enough, there wasn't a broom, a table, even a stool. "It's as if it's all just for show," she murmured. Suddenly, she felt something odd, as if the hair on her head had stood up. She turned quickly, looking into the shadows. There she spied the smallest movement. She ran off, chasing the shadows each time she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Hawk called after her, but she ignored him and kept on.

Out of breath, she finally stopped and stamped her foot. "Stop!" she cried. "Please! Just come out. I know you are here, I can feel you. I'm not going to hurt you."

The only answer was silence. "Please!" she begged. "You put an enchantment on my companions. They are suffering, and I want to know why!"

"Who are you?" a voice came behind her. Elizabeth spun around, but no one was there. "Who are _you_?" she asked back.

"Tell me your name," the voice responded. Elizabeth felt her hair being lifted with an invisible hand. "Tell me why you have this."

"My name is Elizabeth," she said, turning around and peering into the shadows. "I am the third princess of Lyoness." The sun was finally setting, and the shadows were deepening. "Now tell me your name."

"You can't be the princess," the voice said, causing Elizabeth to spin around again. "You were with them. I saw you."

"You mean the Seven Deadly Sins?" she asked the emptiness. "They aren't what you think they are. Everything you've heard is rumors and lies. They saved the kingdom."

"The Holy Knights wish to destroy the kingdom!" The voice was all around her now, and Elizabeth shouted, "No! Stop this! If you would just listen!"

She caught a movement again, and as she peered closer, a small shape emerged from the darkness. It stepped out of the shadow, a mere shadow itself, and took a step toward her. "The Holy Knights are working to bring war to the kingdom."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "It was only one, and he has been defeated."

There was a long pause, and then the figure rushed towards her with a remarkable speed. A wisp of a hand reached out and pushed Elizabeth's bangs back, revealing the eye she always kept hidden. The princess gasped and jerked backwards, out of reach of the figure.

She watched in alarm as the shadow solidified into a person. It was a small, bent old woman. When she lifted back the hood of her cloak, only a few puffs of white hair remained. "I suppose you are telling the truth," she said. "It's difficult to lie with a mark like that. I wondered why you could see me when no one else could."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth insisted.

The woman waved her hand. "Oh, I've had so many names I've forgotten them all. Names aren't important anymore. But you say that the Grand Master is gone?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well, that is some good news!" The woman chuckled as she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried, rushing to block the woman's exit back into the dark. "What about your spell? You have to take it back and release them before they do any real harm!"

"Take it back?" the woman asked, incredulous. "You can't take back a spell. They'll have to just wait it out, let it run its course."

"No! I can't accept that. There must be something to be done."

"You do understand," the woman replied hotly, "that those sins are their own? The spell doesn't _make_ anyone do anything. It simply amplifies what's already there. Whatever they are experiencing are their own true feelings."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, considering this. She thought about Diane fighting Hawk for scraps on the floor; Ban and King locked in a fight over Elaine's attentions; Gowther lying on the grass as the kitchen burned; Merlin screaming at them before her attack; Meliodas standing over her as his fingers curled in her hair. Their own true feelings, she had said. But Elizabeth knew that this wasn't right, not completely.

As if on cue, Hawk marched in, finally catching up. "Elizabeth!" he shrieked. "How dare you run off like that! Unlike _you_ , I am a _knight_ , an _actual_ hero. You must do what _I_ tell _you_!" He turned his attention to the old woman. "Do not address this girl! You will show me the respect due to a knight!"

The woman crouched down and said, "You are quite the prideful little piggy." She reached out one bony finger and poked him in the snout, sending a shock through the pig. Hawk tumbled away, squealing, "How dare you! How dare you! Do you know who I am?!"

The woman straightened as much as she could and turned back to the princess. "Do you see?" she said with a dry laugh.

"No, I don't," Elizabeth replied with dismay. "That isn't fair. Everyone has moments of weakness. No one is blameless." She clenched her fists and took a step forward. "Everyone has things they regret saying, feelings they wish they didn't have and push away. You force them to act out the very worst parts of themselves, even though that's not their true selves at all!"

"What does a little girl like you know about truth?" the woman sneered. "Do you want to know _why_ your companions are named after the seven deadly sins?"

"No," she replied evenly. "Because I've seen Envy sacrifice herself for a little boy. I've seen Sloth rush to the aid of others without a second thought. I've seen Greed save the life of an enemy, and Wrath—"

"Enough," the woman croaked. Then she heaved a sigh. "I told you already, I can't take away a spell. But I could… alter it, perhaps."

Elizabeth rushed forward, kneeling before the woman. "Please," she said. "Please help them."

The woman brushed her bangs aside, but gently this time. "This mark protects you in ways you don't even realize," she said. "You can use this to protect them as well. But be warned, altering a spell is bad business. It will come back to you tenfold."

"I'll do anything," Elizabeth said in earnest.

The woman put the palm of her hand on Elizabeth's forehead. The princess felt a huge rush of wind, and shut her eyes against a sudden white light. She heard Hawk yell her name, and the princess cried out, overwhelmed with a tidal wave of emotions that seemed to consume her; then, she knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8: Wrath

**Chapter 8: Wrath**

 _When the Seven Deadly Sins reached Cadbury, the only sound was Hawk's voice. "Elizabeth! Please wake up! Elizabeth!"_

" _Hawk?!" Meliodas called. They followed the pig's calls for help through the deserted streets until they found him hovered over the princess. Meliodas was at their side in an instant. "What happened?"_

" _I don't know!" Hawk fretted as Meliodas felt for a heartbeat. "The princess took off after someone, and when I caught up she was talking to an old woman. She stabbed me with something, and the next thing I knew, Elizabeth was screaming!"_

" _Find her," the captain said, and the rest of the band split to search the town. Meliodas sat and scooped up the princess in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder as he cradled her. "Elizabeth," he murmured. "Elizabeth, open your eyes."_

 _There was no response from the princess. The only way to tell she was alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Hawk hopped nervously back and forth, squealing, "Is she going to be all right?"_

 _Meliodas ignored him and put his mouth to her ear. "Elizabeth, open your eyes," he said softly._

 _A few minutes went by before the others began to return. No one could find a trace of the old woman, or anyone else for that matter. Merlin knelt next to the princess and placed a hand on her forehead. "She's just asleep," she said after a moment. "This isn't magic. But there is something different about her now. It's as if there is a haze around her."_

 _Meliodas stood, lifting Elizabeth in his arms. "Let's get back to the Boar's Hat and get moving. I want the princess away from here in case whoever did this returns."_

.o0o.

"Elizabeth."

The princess could hear his voice, but she couldn't move. It felt as though she were trapped in thick, murky water.

"Elizabeth, open your eyes."

She tried to swim, to move, but it was difficult. She was afraid of drowning, and struggled with shallow breaths. Eventually she started floating, up and up, and then her eyes cleared. She was lying in bed, in her bed in the tavern. Instinctively she reached her hand out, but realized she was alone when there was nothing next to her.

"Princess, you're awake." She turned her head and Merlin was there, smiling down at her. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked. She sat up slowly. Her head was sore, as if she had just finished having a brutal headache.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Merlin answered. She sat on the bed and felt Elizabeth's forehead. "We found you in Cadbury with Hawk. He said there was a woman."

"A woman?" Elizabeth suddenly remembered everything. Her eyes grew wide. "Where is everyone else? Sir Meliodas?"

"Looking for some clue as to what happened to you. You've been asleep since we found you not long after sunset. It's nearly noon now."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to process. "I found a woman—the one who created the spell. She thought you were Holy Knights out to do her harm, I think. I don't know who she really was. She said she couldn't take the spell away, but that I could help somehow… but I don't know what happened."

"Hmmm," was Merlin's only reply. She peered closely into Elizabeth's face, and then sat back and smiled. "You seem to be fine now. I need to go and alert the captain you are awake. Please rest." The Boar Sin breezed out of the room before the princess could answer.

Elizabeth tentatively stood and went into the washroom. She poured fresh water and splashed her face, thinking about the night before. She was wondering how they had found her when there were footsteps in the bedroom. "Elizabeth?"

"Sir Meliodas!" The princess hurried into the room and threw her arms around him. "You're all right!"

"Of course I am," he answered. His hands slid up her waist and around her ribcage, and Elizabeth squeezed him tighter. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I came to find you, yesterday morning," she said, pulling back to look at him. "But you were gone, and I didn't know—I mean, I thought—"

"Oh, that? I just went to come up with a plan." He pushed her back towards the bed, pressing on her shoulders so she sat down. "Now what were you doing in Cadbury? That was very dangerous of you!"

"I'm sorry if I worried you," she stammered. "I wanted to see if I could find whatever it is I saw that day."

"Merlin said there was an old woman?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth answered. "She was very old, but she wouldn't tell me her name. And—I'm so sorry, Sir Meliodas." The princess hung her head. "She could not take away the spell. She told me I could protect you, but I fainted before I learned how."

Meliodas laughed and she looked up. "Elizabeth! We _were_ cured. There's no more enchantment."

"What? How is that possible?"

"No idea!" he exclaimed.

.o0o.

The Seven Deadly Sins, with the addition of the Knight of Scraps Removal and the princess, were a merry party that afternoon. Elizabeth felt much better knowing the Sins would be all right, and came down to be with the others. King and Gowther pulled tables and chairs outside as Ban served up a full buffet with the newly repaired stove. Meliodas broke open his extra stash of Bernia ale, and the Sins were soon busy celebrating the end of their enchantment and the health of the princess.

Elizabeth sat next to Diane, who was filling her in on the events of the night before. "How did you know the enchantment was over?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was like taking off a heavy coat," she explained. "You didn't notice it until it was gone. Then we all just met up back here."

"How did you know I went to Cadbury?"

"We didn't," Diane answered. "Captain went down to town to get you, and came back in almost a panic. The innkeeper had told him you asked for a map, so Merlin used Teleportation to get us all there."

Elizabeth looked over at the Sin of Wrath. He sat at a table with King, Gowther, and Ban, leaning almost all the way backwards to drain his cup. Once completed, he slammed it down, eliciting a cheer from King and Ban. She tried to picture the normally easy-going Sin in a panic, and found it difficult. Of course, she had not seen him the last time he had panicked, which also happened to be the last time she went missing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Merlin approached. "How is our princess feeling?" she smiled, handing Elizabeth a cup of tea. The princess took it gratefully and said, "I feel fine, honestly. I'm just relieved this is over."

Merlin regarded her for a moment. "I'd still like to know who or what produced such an enchantment. Perhaps you would let Gowther examine your memories again?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Diane complained, "Not now, Merlin! The princess should be relaxing, not becoming one of your experiments."

"It's all right, Lady Diane," Elizabeth said quickly. "I'd be happy to help Lady Merlin."

The were interrupted as Ban shouted, "Diane! Come over here. King wants to know exactly how big a baby giant is." He roared with laughter, which was cut short as King kicked him soundly in the back, toppling him off of his stool.

"Ba- _aaaaaan_!" Diane squealed, but she scrambled up and stepped over to where the Fox and Grizzly Sins tussled. Elizabeth covered her mouth and giggled.

"My apologies, princess," Merlin said. "I didn't intend to offend you."

"Not at all!" the princess assured her. "Of course it's important to know how this happened."

"How what happened?" Meliodas strolled over and hopped up on the table next to where Elizabeth sat on a stool.

"Excuse me," Merlin murmured and walked over to the group. Gowther had King in a headlock and was rocking him back and forth as the others laughed.

The two sat together and watched the silliness unfold. Then Meliodas said, "Elizabeth, you must promise me you won't do that again."

The unusual seriousness of his tone snapped her attention immediately. "What do you mean?"

His eyes never left the others as he took a sip from his drink. "Running off on your own. It's not safe."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. The sun was setting behind Meliodas, and glare lit his blonde hair with an intense light. "I didn't run off," she answered. "I went to find answers."

"I don't want you to do it again," he replied.

Elizabeth leapt to her feet, causing Meliodas to look at her in surprise. "Do _not_ presume to give me orders," she spat at him. "I'm not one of your Sins, _Captain_."

"Elizabeth?" he said, furrowing his brows.

"I am a princess of Lyoness," she said, her voice shaking. "You can't speak to me like this." She trembled for a moment before hurling the teacup she held at him.

Meliodas ducked as the cup sailed over his head, and he then jumped up himself. "What has come over you?" he cried. He reached out his hand to take hers, but Elizabeth jerked backwards. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Elizabeth," Meliodas said slowly. "There is something wrong. Let me help you."

"Help me?" she cried. Her raised voice caught the attention of the others, who stopped their joking to watch. "Help me!? You mean use me. That's all you know how to do, just use me!" She reached over and picked up a platter from the table, flinging it at Meliodas.

"Woah, woah, princess, what the hell?" Ban said. He walked towards her with a grin.

"Don't go near her," Meliodas warned.

"What are you talking about?" Ban laughed. "What's wrong, princess, having a lover's spat?"

Elizabeth picked up a long knife from the table and pointed it at the Fox Sin. "Don't you dare, you spineless bastard."

"Hey!" Ban barked at her sharply. Meliodas shouted at him to stop, but Ban moved too quickly. He gripped her wrist and reached to pull the knife from her hand.

Instead, Elizabeth leaned forward and planted her foot. Before he realized what had happened, she punched his jaw and twisted her arm down and out of his grip. Then she knocked him back with an elbow to the stomach. The surprise mixed with the ale he had already consumed caused him to falter and he fell back. Then Elizabeth stepped over him and plunged the knife into his chest.

Blood spurted out, and Elizabeth cried out and stumbled away. The others looked on in shock. She looked like a wild creature; her eyes were wide, her hair and dress spattered with blood, her mouth pulled back into a sneer as she reached for another knife on the table.

Ban sat up and pulled the knife out, throwing it to the side. "Gowther," he growled, looking over at the rest of the Sins. "I'm going to kill you for that."

"No need, Sir Ban," Elizabeth cried, her voice rising with hysteria. "I'm going to destroy the Seven Deadly Sins."


	9. Chapter 9: Elizabeth's Sin

**Chapter 9: Elizabeth's Sin**

The Seven Deadly Sins all stood, staring in shock at the princess. Elizabeth gripped the knife tightly, her nerves on edge as she waited for one of them to move.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Diane cried.

"It's the spell," Merlin said. She looked at Meliodas, who stood unmoving, his eyes locked on the princess. When he didn't respond, King asked, "Captain, what do we do?"

"Don't worry, I can handle her," Ban said as he climbed to his feet. "Now that I know just what she can do—"

"Don't go near her," Meliodas growled. "No one is to touch her."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth taunted. "Are you scared of me now?" She held the knife out, pointing it at Ban. "You'll be the first to die."

Ban laughed. "You forget, princess, that I am undead." His staff appeared like a flash in his hands. King and Diane shouted at him to stop, but there was no need; Meliodas was on him in an instant, knocking him back to the ground and placing a foot on his neck. "I said not to touch her," Meliodas hissed.

"Hey, captain, she started it," he choked out.

"I meant it," the captain threatened. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I have this in hand."

"You sure you can handle a woman, captain?" Ban taunted, jumping back to his feet. "Now that I've seen her fight, I'm putting my money on the princess!"

"Not. Helping." Meliodas gritted his teeth as he approached her slowly.

Elizabeth growled in fury and threw the knife at him. Meliodas expertly sidestepped it as Ban cracked, "What are you going to do now, princess? Grow some flowers at us?" He roared with laughter again, not noticing Diane behind him until she scooped him up in her giant hand and threw him into the ground. "Don't talk that way about Elizabeth!" she yelled.

Now it was Ban's turn to growl in anger. He moved with lightening speed and kicked the giantess in the thigh. She fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. King shot into the air, shouting, "Leave Diane alone!" Chastiefol broke into dozens of daggers and sped at Ban, piercing him through.

As the Sins turned on one another, Elizabeth rushed forward, taking a swing at Meliodas; however, the Dragon Sin was too fast. He easily ducked and stepped around her, grabbing Elizabeth's arm. Wrapping his other arm tightly around her, he pulled Elizabeth against him and down to the grass. The princess screamed in fury, trying in vain to break out of his grip. "Elizabeth, please stop," he pleaded. "This isn't you."

"You don't know anything about me!" she shouted, trying to wrest herself free.

"That's not true," he said firmly.

"Let me go!"

"I'll hold you all night if I have to."

As Ban broke free of King's attack, the Fairy suddenly shrieked and fell to the ground, clutching his head. "Why are you all fighting now?" Gowther asked curiously, swiping his hand to the side. Ban also fell to one knee, grabbing his temples. "The enchantment is over, yet everyone seems angry."

Diane swung Gideon, hitting Gowther and sending him flying into a tree. "Gowther! Dammit, get out of their heads!" she shouted. Ban and King, temporarily suspending their feud, also turned to the Goat Sin and summoned their powers to prepare their own attacks. Before they could unleash, Merlin sent a wave that hit all three. "Let Gowther be," she demanded, clearly annoyed.

King recovered first, and sent Chastiefol speeding towards Merlin. As she fought back, Ban came up behind the sorceress and sent her flying with a blow. "I'm not done with you," he growled at King, leaping at him and hitting him with another powerful punch.

King was knocked through the air, but was expertly caught by Diane. She shouted a command and boulders went flying, trapping Ban and Gowther beneath. "Diane!" Merlin yelled. "Stop this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" the giantess yelled back, and more pieces of the earth flew. But Merlin was ready, and countered the attack with her own, sending the boulders in every direction.

" _ENOUGH!"_ All five Sins were hit with a shockwave, and they each crashed into the ground. The Dragon Sin stood in the center, the struggling princess tucked under one arm. "Enough," he repeated, and sheathed his sword. "Elizabeth needs us."

The others recovered and climbed to their feet as Elizabeth shrieked, "Let me go! Let me go _now_!" Meliodas ignored her pleas and tried to regain his grip on her, but she kicked him soundly in the shin and scrambled away from him, breathing hard as she backed up, arms outstretched.

Their quarrels now forgotten, the rest of the band moved in formation, easily slipping into the roles they had played a decade before. "Princess," Merlin said pleasantly, walking around her but giving a wide berth. "No one is laughing at you."

King floated to the other side, flanking her. "This is the spell. You have to believe that."

Elizabeth looked at them both, then locked eyes with Meliodas, who was crouched on the ground. She clenched her fists, shaking with fury. They were lying, all lying. She thought of every joke, every comment, every time Meliodas had touched her, his hands on her at the inn, and it filled her with anger. "You think I'm a fool," she accused. "That I was too stupid to know you are all using me."

"Please, Elizabeth," he said sincerely. "Try to fight it."

"You won't let me help, you don't want me to even train! Are you afraid I'll become more powerful than even the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?" she screamed wildly.

"Elizabeth, no—"

"You think that I am weak! But I will show you all."

A single tear fell down her cheek. A light began to glow around her, and it radiated out over the Sins and into the surrounding forest. Grass and flowers began to grow and bloom at an alarming rate, and Ban laughed coldly and muttered, "What did I say?"

The plants grew and grew, rising out of the ground, twisting around each other. Beautiful at first, their presence quickly became overwhelming, their perfume grotesque. Eventually they started to wilt, and then to shrivel. Within moments the flora and fauna started to die. The ground was turning black with the rot of them, and the trees began to droop and break. King shouted, "The forest! Princess, don't do this!"

Cracks formed in the ground beneath them. "What the hell?" yelled Ban. "How is she doing this?"

The forest was dying all around them, and the ground itself began to break apart. "For there to be life, there must also be death," Gowther observed.

"We have to do something!" Diane yelled, but Meliodas still called for them to stand down. "Elizabeth!" he shouted. "Stop this. _Now_."

The princess looked at him coldly. The wind whipped around her, and her hair flew in all directions, revealing the eye that marked her belonging to the Goddesses. Suddenly a ball of energy blasted out in all directions, and all but Meliodas were knocked over by the sudden force.

"I just wanted to keep the kingdom safe!" she cried. "I am a princess of Lyoness. It's my duty to protect my people!" Her hands clenched into fists as she glared at Meliodas. "And you—you would keep me from that! You are a Holy Knight, sworn to my father! And yet all I am to you is a waitress working off her debt. All I can do is serve you and the others. I'm good enough to touch, but not to trust!"

Calmly, Meliodas walked towards her. " _I_ am in service to _you_ , princess," he said. "We are all here because of you. Because of your courage, you brought us together."

Tears streamed freely down Elizabeth's cheeks. "You are lying," she whispered, but sounded unsure.

Meliodas shook his head. "You protected us from this enchantment, and so took it on yourself. You did what we could not."

"I—I don't believe you!"

"You saved Lyoness and all of its people from the demon. Now you have saved us from this spell. We are in _your_ debt." He stood in front of her now, close enough now to see how much she was trembling. Elizabeth's head pounded as his words conflicted with her reality. She knew, was _certain_ he was lying to her, manipulating her again; but she also know that he was speaking the truth. Her power hummed through her body as her mind whirled. The air surged around them, and as the ground itself seemed to swirl, Elizabeth started to panic.

"I—I don't—" she stammered, looking at him helplessly. "I can't stop this."

"That's fine," he said, stepping closer. He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek, just as she had done two nights before. "Let me shoulder your sin."

Elizabeth gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Meliodas—" she breathed, but before she could stop it, a powerful blast of magic burst from her. The Dragon Sin absorbed the blow, flying backwards and landing with a bang into the thick of dying trees. The world seemed to explode in branches, leaves, and dirt. Then, everything was still.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried, taking off in a run. The other Sins also moved all at once. King went to stop the princess, but Ban pulled him back.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees next to the captain. He was covered in dirt and blood, his hair tangled with splinters of wood. "Sir Meliodas?"

A few tears fell, landing on the Dragon Sin, and he opened his eyes. "Elizabeth," he grinned. "I'm glad you're back."

.o0o.

The next day, Elizabeth was still making a fuss over the captain. She insisted he stay in bed, but Meliodas would only agree if she'd stay in bed with him; when she protested that, he jumped out and proclaimed he felt fine. He did allow her to set him up comfortably in a seat downstairs, fluffing up extra pillows and tucking blankets around him and fetching him food and drinks. The other Sins watched in amusement as the princess fretted over Meliodas.

Almost all the Sins. "Just shameless," King muttered. The captain winked at him as Elizabeth leaned over to prop another pillow behind him, unaware that her chest was angled a hair's breadth away from his eyes.

Eventually Meliodas tired of the game and they all enjoyed a much quieter celebration than the night before. "I'd still like to know who the woman was," Diane remarked.

"I'm sure Merlin has a guess," Meliodas replied, shooting her a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she answered evenly. "Based on the strength of the spell, the princess' description of her, and the way it affected her, I would say that it was a Druid."

King frowned. "A Druid? How many of them are even left in the world?"

"Oh, I'd say this was one of the Old Druids," Merlin explained. "One that fought in the Great Holy War."

"The Great War!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "But if the stories are true, that was a thousand years ago! How could anything still be alive after all this time?"

"Who knows?" Meliodas laughed. He turned and looked at Elizabeth, who was frowning in thought. When she noticed Meliodas looking at her, her frown melted away and she smiled warmly at him. "There are certainly many mysteries in this world," he said.

.o0o.

.o0o.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading!** This was amazing fun, and I certainly hope that everyone enjoyed the story. I hope to continue it eventually, and I have some idea we'll see the mysterious old woman again one day.

I was planning on this being my only story for the time being. The idea had just burrowed into my brain and I knew if I didn't write it out it would drive me crazy. However, two things have happened: one, everyone has been so kind, funny, and gracious that I want to stay active here; and two, chapter 163 came out and completely bowled me over! I won't spoil anything, but it has definitely been inspiring (to say the least), and I've already begun a shorter piece I'm posting next as well as a much longer story that will be up soon.

Speaking of which, if anyone is interested in lending me a brain to pick once in a while, send me a PM. I'm not looking for a beta, more like someone I can bounce an idea off of if I get stuck. I'd happy to reciprocate if needed!

I hate overly long author's notes, so I'll just say again: thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
